An eternal bride
by Girl with guns
Summary: Alucard saves a girl, but she isn't any girl... contains an OC rated T cause i dont know the ratings


**Okay, so hello, this is my very first story (oneshot) that i publish here, and very first fanfiction EVER, so i would like people to be nice. I know that Alucard and Integra is probably OOC, so you dont have to comment on it, i know. Other than that, if there is something wrong with my grammar, please write a review, or anything that can make my writing better. And i will already now say sorry for my over use of commas, but it is a habit, soo... anyways, hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

I wasn't sure how I got here, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to be here.

I sat and stared nervously at the two people arguing in front of me. One was the person who had saved me, a tall man with a red trench coat, a red fedora, black clothes and orange glasses. The other was a woman in a green suit and with long, blonde hair. They were speaking so fast I didn't understand half of what they were saying. But that was to be expected, considering my English wasn't that good to begin with.

I was in London on a trip, when suddenly the motel where I was staying was overrun by zombie like things. I had tried to escape, but some creepy dude had captured me. That was when the guy with the fedora had found us. I had been cornered by the creepy dude, but before he could do anything to me, the guy with the fedora had shot him.

What happened after was a little hazy. I remember watching the guy with the fedora turn around and begin to walk. I remember yelling after him to wait and not go. But I don't remember if I said it in English or my own language. Probably English, because he stopped and turned around. It was like he first saw me at that point. I then remember him coming over to me, and at once I felt safe. After that I fainted.

The next thing I remember, I wake up in a room I don't know. The blonde woman came in with the guy with the red fedora. And it was about at that point they began arguing.

I had begun tuning them out until I heard the woman sigh. Seemed they came to an agreement. On what, I didn't know, but she came towards me and slowly said "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," while pointing at herself. She then moved her finger to the man with the fedora and continued, "And the man over there is Alucard, my servant. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly while looking at her. Integra and Alucard. She then asked me, slowly "who are you?" While pointing at me. I pointed at myself and said "I am Crina Eminescu". Alucard seemed to perk up when I mentioned my name. He looked me in the eyes and then asked, "Where do you come from? You're clearly not from England". It took me a few seconds to get what he asked. "I am from Romania" I said slowly, a little insecure. He seemed to grin maniacally, and then went over so he stood right beside the woman, Integra. He then leaned forward so he was looking me straight in the eyes. _"I thought so"_ he then said. I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. He had spoken Romanian! _"How did you know?" _I asked curiously in Romanian. He sent a grin at Integra, who looked irritated. He then turned to me and said _"when you asked me to wait, you said it in Romanian"_.

_"Oh" _was my very intelligent answer. Well, I had a feeling I had done that. I then thought of something. _"How come you first noticed me when I yelled after you?" _I asked, and leaned my head a little to the side. He looked me directly in the eye, like he was wondering if he should answer. He then turned around and looked at Integra. He asked her a short question, to which she answered with a short nod.

He then turned around and it looked like his smile softened. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. He then said something that shocked me more than anything _"little human, Crina, you are my mate, my bride chosen for me since you were born"_. I looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was. But then again, something told me he wasn't lying. I know I should feel scared of him. But everything about him made me feel safe. The way he held himself shoved he was strong, and I felt he could, and would, protect me from anything. Hell, even his grin made me feel relaxed, which was kind of disturbing. So I couldn't really say anything against him.

I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind. _"What do you mean 'mate'" _I asked him.

At this question, his grin widened, even though it seemed impossible. That was when I noticed his fangs. When I looked up, he had taken off his glasses and I stared straight into his eyes. I stared into those red orbs like I was hypnotized, and then he began speaking. _"A mate is something vampires search for. They are soulmates, two souls linked to each other from even before they were born. Very few humans find their mates because the pull in them to find that one person isn't as great as with vampires. You are my soulmate, meaning you are my true bride, my other part"_.

When he finished it took me a few seconds to process what he had said, but when I did, my eyes widened, and my mouth hung open. When I looked into his eyes, I saw a faint glint of amusement, probably from my expression.

I snapped my mouth shut and began thinking. And then I realized something. I looked him straight in the eye and said, _"but I am a human and you are a vampire. Wouldn't I die long before you?"_. He just kept on grinning, and then he asked me something that had me turn red, _"are you a virgin?"_. I guess the red color on my face was enough answer, ´cause he continued shortly after, _"I am going to change you into a vampire, but only a virgin can be changed. After your change, you will finally be my true bride, my mate"_.

I had been so lost in thoughts (and embarrassment) that I had forgotten the woman, Integra, completely, but now she made her presence known with a little cough. I turned to look at her, not seeing Alucard watch my neck, as I unknowingly bared it for him. She said something silent, but it was clear that Alucard heard her. She looked irritated. Then she turned around and walked out of the room.

I turned around to Alucard, and I swear he looked slightly annoyed. I looked at him curiously, then voiced my thoughts out loud, _"what did she say?"_. He looked me in the eye with and said the last thing I had expected, _"she ordered me to respect your wishes, and ask before I changed you"_. I look back at the door. I was kind of happy that she had said that, but at the same time felt it wasn't necessary. I turned back to look at Alucard. His eyes were locked on me, and then he said, _"will you, Crina Eminescu, be my eternal bride. Will you let me turn you? Are you ready to embrace the night as my No Life Queen?"_. I was overwhelmed by the way he had said it. He made it sound like a proposal! But I knew. I knew, that at the moment I had seen him for the first time, my fate had been sealed. There was only one answer. I looked him straight in the eye, and with my cheeks a bright red, I said only three words, _"I am ready"_.

His eyes seemed to glow when he leaned towards me. One of his glowed hands mixed with my hair, as he pulled my head back to expose my neck. He then put his mouth to my neck, where he lightly kissed it before biting down, and sealing my fate forever.


End file.
